gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:G-man./Dear Bill
Dear Bill Plunderbones, I apologize for all that I have done. That day, I wanted to take back the position of Emperor, I wouldn't give up. I should have realized after the first comment that you had made that what I had done was wrong. Then I started making jokes about Age of Empires 3, completely ignoring your comments. You were just trying to straighten things out, and I was making it complicated. I made excuses that you were Emperor of China now and that meant you couldn't be the Emperor of Japan anymore, that was completely wrong. Then I went totally crazy, deleting everybody from my friends list, targeting you first. Then I supported Ben Squidskull's decision to declare war on you, acting like you were a "noob" by declining PVP and SVS in-game. You commented saying that I could come back, as I reacted to my banishement well, I declined. The reason being is that I wanted to be a drama-maker, and I thought that it would help me become Emperor again. I am sickened by myself, just trying to start drama so people would be in my favor. I alerted everybody about my banishment, taking sympathy, and that was completely wrong. After that I created a blog informing people about the things going on in the Japanese Government, then I tried to start drama in the comments in my favor. After that I made a war declaration, also making a rebellion. I ignored your comments about how that my banishment was up, that I could return when I pleased, but that is because I knew that you wouldn't make me Emperor, and I was power hungry, always trying to get that position. I kept the war declaration going, then realized that wouldn't work. So I apologized and asked for my position back, the majority of that message was false. I wasn't really sorry, I still loathed that position. Then I tried meddling in the affairs of the government, and still am. But I can assure you that we agreed on the whole "territory" idea, as we spoke about that with the whole Tawain, Korea and the rest of Asia idea. But my meddling before was worse, fighting your decision to let China become independent, and I had no say in that at all, just hoping that Davy Hookwrecker would not be able to separate from the Empire. I persuaded you to try to get it back, then tried to push you even more. Then I realized that you did not want to fight with Davy over this matter, you just want a simple life of being in the country that you life, without role-playing drama, and just want to play the game as it should be played, with a tad bit of role-play. I still was jealous of your position, and still am, and I admit that I was a major jerk and drama maker. I acted like I did not want drama, but I did secretly, I thought it would help me, but now I realize that drama does not help anybody, It does not solve issues, and most of the time is completely pointless. As for my "Don't Feed the Trolls" blog, I now realize that I was the troll over the whole issue, I was trolling you, maybe even vandalizing by editing the page that is rightfully yours. Those trolls behind the gate was me, waiting to be fed, while you and others looked on, in disgrace. I was power hungry, I maybe have had realized it, but did not care, as my goal was to get that position. I needed control, I wished to control everything, I acted like you were not doing anything in the government, when you were, I referred to you as the "noob" when the true "noob" was myself. I have been a disgrace to everyone, just a power hungry troll, waiting to see if you would fall for my tricks and give me the position. Every day, I looked at the computer screen, checking my messages, the game, The Government of Japan page, all with the hope that you would give me back the position, then I would dispose of you, and that was indecent. I was a complete power hungry, vandalizing, "jerky","control freak" troll, and in some ways a "seedling". At some point I had thought about trying to win Pearson's support, and that was completely wrong. I apologize, and wish that you will forgive me for my behavior for the past month. With Best Regards, Davy Gunfish Category:Blog posts